Jark Matter
Jark Matter is the king of the Shogun. Made of the pure evil from the United Alliance of Evil, he will stop at nothing to control the universe, even if other collectors (like Emperor Grumm) get in his army's way. History Post-Zordon Era After Andros sacrificed Zordon to save the universe, all the darkness of the past 6 villain bosses and their subjects were blasted toward the constellation of Southern Cross, where it coalesced into Jark Matter and his knights. They first made their way to the planet Denzi where Queen Hadrian, the greatest star collector in the history of the universe, was at rest along with her army, the Indaver Clan. Soon, they had revived General Magnator (with more dark matter). They took control of Denzi and all the factories to create new Indaver guards, while the old one would scour the universe for monsters and empires to ally with, as well as worlds to destroy. Genesis and the Legend War The Shogun eventually set their site on the Ursa system, the jewel of life in the universe: 20 stars and 50 planets. He sent two of his strongest knights, General Rubix and General Longsnapper, to steal the ancient Ohman Stones and for them to be destroyed. However, the empire saw them coming and scattered them with their two best warriors (and *brothers*), Marisol and Alex Fierro (the later being gender fluid, despite). The Fierro's successfully killed Rubix and Longsnapper as Draco Ranger and Cerberus Ranger. However, Alex's scars in his suit allowed their matter to enter him and nearly fried the Cerberus stone. Marisol made it his goal to collect the Ohman Stones and find the 16 heroes of prophecy (making him one of those 16). GSA Jark Matter sent Magnator to Earth to prove himself worthy to marry Tyciel. He ends up facing the descendants of the Denzi power, the GSA Rangers. To fight back, he uses Eustus MacAlister to destroy them, specifically the green ranger (Ashton Quzell). Eustus eventually becomes ASD Blue and Jark Matter refuses to help him, despite sending Dornado earlier on. Galaxy Squad Jark Matter takes charge of the Earth Assault, but the GSA Rangers, along with Henry Hart and the Thundermans became the Galaxy Squad Rangers under Marisol. However, the eldest Thunderman, Phoebe, bonded with the Dark Stone and faces her siblings and the other 15 rangers (8 from GSA, 4 Henry Danger/Thundermans, and 3 rangers from the Ursa system). She too eventually turns on Jark Matter, fulfilling the prophecy. They end up destroying him and the Villain League with only 14 rangers, but Jark Matter created a new prophecy as his last words: Those scorned by death, will rise above the rest for hound boss, but to only wipe him away, find the vengeance of his oppressor and use it to finish what I've done. This ends up being Charlie Starner and Kora Haung working for Emperor Grumm as SPD A-Squad a few years later, However, they are stopped by and old friend, Bridge Carson and the B-Squad. Post-Mortem When Alex Fierro later made a final form with Snide, the rangers initally thought it was Jark Matter back from the dead. Factions Jark Matter controls 2 factions of civilians: The Indaver Clan and the Ronin. There is technically a third faction, those who are made of the same stuff as Jark Matter, the Jark Knights but they cease to exist do to years of conquests. Special Abilities * Repulsion Shockwave: Even through messages, he possesses the power to emit an overwhelming shockwave that can force back his enemies as well as servants that have failed him. * Transmutation: '''Jark Matter can transform beings and bestow new abilities for them * '''Dark Energy: He can produce a dark energy, such as a death ball projectile. * 'Indestructibility: '''Jark Matter is apparently capable of surviving the most powerful attacks * '''Electrokinesis: '''Jark Matter can page people at will, cause thunder storms, and similar abilities to Barb Thunderman. * '''Enlarging: '''Without an Enlargent Inro, He can change his size at will * '''Possession: '''He is capable of possession, as he is trying to enter Alex's soul and attain eternal life and power. Notes * He doesn't use Don Armage's suit, but General Schwarz from ''TOQger ** However, he would have a new head, similar to Cosmo from the previous season. Like Don Armage, it would initially be hooded and based off Darkonda's and only be seen in Galaxy Squad * This is the first time Jacque Drew and Jeff Szusterman voice characters in the same season, followed by Hexagon ** Except in Hexagon, they are reprising roles of their past (Octoroo and Odius) See Also * General Schwarz-Sentai Counterpart (suit, minus head) from TOQger * Don Armarge-Sentai Counterpart (as the boss and Final Form w/ Alex) from Kyuranger Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Males Category:Male Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Boss Villains Category:The Shogun Category:Final PR Villains